This invention relates to a direct dispensing and self-contained surgical suture package. The package can comprise a first part having a strippable envelope, and a second part self-contained therein.
A direct dispensing and self-contained surgical suture package has been invented. In one embodiment, the package comprises a back panel; at least one side flap foldably connected to the back panel; a label flap foldably connected to the back panel and adjacent to the at least one side flap; and means for self-containing the direct dispensing surgical suture package. In a specific embodiment, the package comprises two opposite side flaps. In another embodiment, the package has a strand flap foldably connected to the back panel and opposite the label flap. In still another embodiment, the package has at least one retention slip contained in the at least one side flap.
In a more specific embodiment, the package comprises a back panel; two opposite side flaps foldably connected to the back panel; a label flap foldably connected to the back panel and adjacent to the side flaps; and means for attaching the label flap to the flaps. In one embodiment, the package has a strand flap foldably connected to the back panel and opposite the label flap. In another embodiment, the package has at least one retention slit contained in at least one side flap.
Another direct dispensing and self-contained surgical suture package has been invented. In this embodiment, the package comprises a first and second part. The first part has a strippable envelope. Self-contained within the first part is the second part. The second part has a back panel; at least one side flap foldably connected to the pack panel; a label flap foldably connected to the back panel and adjacent to the at least one side flap; and a chevron flap foldably connected to the label flap and opposite the back panel. The at least one side flap is folded onto the back panel, the label flap is at least partially folded onto the side flap and the chevron flap is inserted between the side flap and back panel. In a specific embodiment, the package has two opposite side flaps. In another specific embodiment, the package has a strand flap foldably connected to the back panel and opposite the label flap. In a further embodiment, the package has at least one retention slit contained in the at least one side flap.